Mumien küsst man nicht!
by Yizzakhar
Summary: Warum ist Snape so geworden, wie er ist? Was sucht Hermione? Und warum findet sie es nur in Snapes Kerker? Fragen, Fragen. Obacht: Diese Story ist ein Gag, nur ein Gag - ganz ohne tiefer gehende Handlung.


**Ein Gag ohne Sinn und tiefgründige Handlung. Nur eines: Es ist vollkommen OOC! ;-)**

Diese Geschichte bestand bisher unter dem Titel "Hilfe!" -, nur nicht mehr hier. Warum eigentlich? Durfte ich sie löschen oder wollte ichs im Anflug eines pseudointellektuellen Wahns? Na, wie dem auch sei: In der letzten Nacht musste ich sie einfach wieder ausgraben und noch etwas aufhübschen. Obacht: Derber Humor - und nicht nur der - tropfen in großen Tropfen vom Schreiberhimmel! Und wer das nicht ab kann, sollte sich zum Lesen einen Regenschirm aufspannen, wenn er nicht sogar ganz auf dieses erotisch-pubertäre Tohuwabohu verzichten möchte.

**Viel Spasz beim Lesen!**

**Mumien küsst man nicht!**

Es gibt Tage, die einen um den Verstand bringen – auch in der Zaubererwelt. Nicht genug, dass einem die ständige Bedrohung seitens Voldemort den letzten Nerv raubt, nein, es sind auch das schlechte Wetter im November oder ... die ewige Dunkelheit, denn selbst am Tage scheint es so, als habe sich die Sonne hinter einer fetten Regenwolke verkrochen, weil sie einen bestimmten Fiesling in seiner verknotterten Art einfach nicht mehr ertragen kann.

Aber wenn's nur das wäre! Damit käme dieser Fiesling, der Tag ein, Tag aus in den Kerkern hockt, bestens zurecht. Sonne? Die braucht er doch nicht! Dann macht er sich eben Kerzen an, wenn er wieder bis in die Puppen lesen will – und gut ist!

Doch die Geschichte will sich gar nicht mit seinen widersinnigen, rumpfrüffelartigen Attacken beschäftigen und auch nicht damit, wie er triefnasig über ein Pergament gebeugt da sitzt. Nein! Denn, was hätten wir davon? Wir würden uns in dieser feuchtkalten Gefängnisatmosphäre nur selbst einen rotznasigen Schnupfen holen.

Wenn ich von Fiesling und Rotznase schreibe, weiß jede gleich Bescheid, wer gemeint ist, oder? Sein Aussehen sollte also jeder hinlänglich bekannt sein. Sein fettiges, lausebrutanstalt-verdächtiges Haar klebt ihm am Kopf und könnte mehr als eine Wäsche vertragen. Vielleicht auch eine ordentliche Fönwelle, wie sie etwa sein eitler und nicht altern könnender Zwillingsbruder Dr. Hans-Wihelm Müller-Wohlfahrt trägt. (Hat der doch den alten Ägyptern letztlich bei einer seiner mentalen Zeitreisen das ganze Natron weg gefressen, weil er dachte, es wäre in Ermanglung seiner Schönheitspillen das Allheilmittel gegen schlaffe Haut, Rettungsringe und andere Hänger. Tja, Pech gehabt! Über das Resultat konnte unsere allzu gut bekannte Rotznase nur lachen, denn jetzt begrüßt den eitlen Jecken aus München jeden Morgen das nicht mehr ganz so lebendige Abbild Amuns – zu deutsch: Tut-Anch-Amun – im Spiegel. Dazu die Fönwelle auf dem kahlen Schädel … Na ja, wenigstens Severus hatte seinen Spaß. Und Norman Bates ist nun zu allem Überfluss auch noch davon überzeugt, seine Mutter wäre auferstanden. Von den Toten! Dieser Psycho! Alfred Hitchcock schlägt die Hände überm Kopf zusammen und wendet sich schnell wieder seinen Vögeln zu. *hüstel) Nee, dieser münchner Ratz von Bruderfratz war Severus schon immer zu abgehoben, zu schmierig, zu … Pfui Teufel, wie hatte er mit dem nur eine Fruchtblase im Mutterbauch teilen können. Mit dieser Mumie von Zwillingsbruder verstand er sich noch nie gut. Und wenn er schon das Gleiche wie dieser, von Anubis geküsste Zwilling studierte – nämlich magische Heilung, parkinsonverdächtige Pillendreherei und blutige Tränkemixturen erster Güte – da will er nicht noch so edel-hippie-mäßig rumsitzen wie er. Und auf den Namen Dr. Ringelblum-Nieswurz Müller-Wohlfahrt will er schon gar nicht hören. Da hat er sich aus Protest – und um seine männlich-erzitterte Strenge zu betonen – kurzerhand den Namen Professor Severus Snape zugelegt. Erstens steht er jetzt über seinem „nur" Doktor-Zwilling und könnte sich an der Heidelberger Uni den Hintern auf einem Lehrstuhl breit sitzen, wenn er dem Ruf nur endlich einmal folgen würde und ihn nicht bloß als Stimme in seinem Kopf erkennen würde. Ja, er hat die Hoffnung, schizophren zu werden. Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei dieser Einsamkeit im Kerker. Und zweitens kommt sein Name – Professor Severus Snape – in England, in der das er sich nach seinem Studium vor seinem Bruder, diesem überdrehten, Magie scheißenden Jesus-Verschnitt verkrochen hat, auch besser an. Und um sich nun noch vollständiger als vollständig von seinem Zwillingslackaffen zu unterscheiden, vergammelte er etliche Jahre in seinem Hoghwarts'schen Kerker, bis er eines Morgens wie ein überirdischer Stinker das Licht der Welt aushauchte und Dumbledore zum Atemstillstand zwang. Kein schöner Geruch und auch kein netter Anblick, den er da, nun wieder, an seinen Kerker gefesselt, bietet. Doch sei zu seiner Ehrenrettung gesagt, dass es in seinen Gemächern immer kälter wird, je näher der Winter heranrückt. Und jeder weiß, dass Fett, Schweiß und Schmutz den Körper wunderbar isolieren. Derweil bibbert sich sein zur Mumie verhutzelter Zwilling in Deutschland die restlichen Weichteile weg.

Das schmuddelige Äußere ist und bleibt Severus' Markenzeichen, ebenso wie der ewig verkniffene Mund, in dem nicht nur kleine gelbe Mausezähne wohnen. Denn wo Severus brüllt – oder auch nur hinhaucht – wächst kein Kraut mehr. Na, wenigstens kann er das noch. Ein- und dann wieder aushauchen. Sein Zwilling ist da etwas eingeschränkter in der Vitalfunktion. Dass der überhaupt noch über das Fußball-Feld sprinten kann, wenn Schweini wieder mal umgeknickt ist, verdankt er einzig einem Aufziehschlüssel in seinem Rücken, den seine Frau allmorgendlich betätigt – dreimal links rum, drei mal rechts rum – sozusagen als Ersatz für gewisse andere wiederbelebende Ehebett-Maßnahmen. Sie erregt das, sodass sie sich den Schlüssel manchmal selbst sonst wohin schiebt und ihn dort vergisst oder vergessen will … Wer weiß das schon so genau.

Eines weiß aber Severus Snape ganz sicher: Er wird DAS, was sich ihm hier im Kerker gleich bieten wird, nie wieder vergessen. Denn im Gegensatz zu seinem mumiösen Geschwisterkasper hat er es gar nicht nötig, dass jemand an ihm rum fummelt. Er kommt auch so – ganz pünktlich zum … Hatschi!

Na, zurück zum Thema: Snape hat Dank seines freiwilligen sozialen Vergammelns einen entsetzlichen, nach fauligen Zähnen stinkenden Mundgeruch.

„Furchtbarer als Sachmet", würden die Ägypter sagen und ihn dafür glatt als Gott anbeten.

Wirklich?

Ja! Die Ägypter hatten es nämlich mit Gerüchen übelster Art. Waren sie doch selbst manchmal kleine und große Stinker und das aus Passion. Niemand will wirklich wissen, was sich hinter der kleinen eierförmigen Hieroglyphe verbirgt, aus der etwas Flüssigkeit austritt. Eiter? Nach Fäulnis stinkender Saft? Oder … flüssiger Stuhl? Sie wird kurz das „schlechte Paket" genannt – diese Hieroglyphe, taucht aber recht häufig auf, v.a. im medizinischen Bereich. Vielleicht hat sie ja Snapes Zwillingsmumie erfunden und sie seinem Bruder aus lauter Jux unter geschoben? Aber lassen wir die alten Ägypter und ihre nach ewiger Jugend schmeckende Obermumie ...

Es geht ja um Dr. Nieswurz … äh Professor Severus Snape in personam, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich nicht mehr weiß, was hinten und was vorne ist und dabei glatt das Niesen vergisst. Ob das allerdings hilft? Wer weiß ...

Genug des Spotts an dieser Stelle!

Ein weiteres Markenzeichen sind seine pechschwarzen Augen, die das vor ihm liegende Buch studieren und sich förmlich an ihm festsaugen. Das leise Schnauben verrät höchste Konzentration. Man spürt, wie er in seinem kargen Gemäuer arbeitet und von der Umwelt keinerlei Notiz nimmt. Selbst die kleine flackernde Kerze spielt für ihn nur insofern eine Rolle, als sie ihm Licht spendet. Er hat keinen Sinn für die Lebendigkeit, die dieser Flamme entspringt, für ihre bizarren Schattenspiele, ihr neckendes Zucken – zu tief ist er in seine Arbeit versunken.

Der Mangel an Tageslicht scheint ihm nichts auszumachen, denn er zeigt sich selten außerhalb seiner Gemächer und wenn doch, dann blinzelt er müde in das graue Einerlei, schnaubt verächtlich, ehe er die spitzbogige Eichentür wieder zuknallt und sich auf seinen Holzschemel fallen lässt.

Betrachtet man aber sein Gesicht genauer, so wird einem bewusst, dass die tiefen Ringe unter den Augen und die eingefallenen Wangen, die dem Schädel einen totenkopfgleichen – aber nicht mumienverdächtigen! – Charme verleihen, nach Sonnenlicht verlangen.

Solange er aber verbissen über seiner Arbeit hockt, scheint die Sonne nur dann für ihn aufzugehen, wenn eine neue Idee durch seinen Geist scheißt. Meist kaut er jedoch miesepetrig auf der Unterlippe, mahlt mit dem Kiefer, holt tief Luft, setzt die Feder an, um sich etwas zu notieren. Doch just in einem dieser Momente dringt ein Klopfen an sein Ohr und reißt ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er hebt den Kopf, zieht eine Augenbraue hoch und scheint sich erst in dieser Welt orientieren zu müssen.

„Ich suche etwas", schnurrt es da schon im Raum.

Noch immer leicht verwirrt blickt sich der bleiche Lehrer um, rückt das Kerzenlicht zurecht und linst in die Richtung, aus der er glaubt, dieses leise Rufen vernommen zu haben.

„Was", brummt er schließlich.

Sich die Augen reibend, fummelt er sein Schnupftuch hervor und tupft sich einen großen Tropfen von der Nase. Der Störung wegen wütend verzieht er sein Gesicht zu einer teuflischen Fratze.

„Ich suche etwas", säuselt es erneut.

„Miss Granger, etwa ihre Schuhe?", fragt er die ins Licht tretende barfüßige Schülerin.

„Nein, die brauche ich jetzt nicht", gibt sie zur Antwort.

„Was suchen sie dann?", knurrt er und putzt sich flink die Nase, bemüht, das elende Echo, das ihm die faden Wände hierauf schenken, zu überhören, da ihm sonst sein Schädel zu explodieren droht. Die Gemäuer sind nasskalt und vom Schimmel überzogen. Kein schöner Ort – doch besser hier unten zu leben, als oben im Schloss auf dem Präsentierteller zu hocken.

„Ich habe", erwidert sie und tritt näher, legt beide Hände auf seinen Schreibtisch, blickt ihm tief in die Augen. „... das Gefühl, dass ich ..."

Sie unterbricht sich, beißt sich in die Unterlippe. Täuscht er sich, oder huscht tatsächlich ein Lächeln über ihre Lippen?

Die Zähne bleckend erwidert er ihren Blick. Ihn fröstelt – nur mit Mühe kann er das permanente Kribbeln in der Nase ignorieren. Seine Füße, zu Eis gefroren, spürt er kaum noch.

„Sie haben Gefühle?", zischt er schlangengleich höhnisch und zieht die linke Augenbraue hoch, das leichte Brennen in der Kehle, das ihm eine volltönende Stimme verwehrt, bemerkt er sehr wohl. Er gehört ins Bett, doch muss er das Buch eines Fachkollegen noch bis morgen rezensieren und außerdem steht dieses unverschämte Mädchen vor ihm.

Seinen Spott überhörend, stemmt sie sich auf seinen Tisch, verlagert ihr Gewicht etwas in seine Richtung und grinst ihn an.

Wenn es ihm nur etwas besser gegangen wäre, hätte er dieses dreiste Ding schon längst aus seinen Gemächern geworfen, nicht ohne ihr vorher den Tag so richtig zu vermiesen. Punktabzug? Das ist doch ein alter Hut! Einige Stunden Unterrichtsausschluss garniert mit einem Monat Bibliotheksverbot? Schon besser!

So aber liegt seine Erkältung wie ein Joch auf seinem Nacken, zwingt ihn zur Apathie, während sich ihm Granger mehr und mehr entgegen neigt. Beinahe in ihren rehbraunen Augen versinkend, spürt er ein, natürlich seiner fiebrigen Krankheit geschuldetes Prickeln im Magen. Sein Blick gleitet über ihre halbgeöffneten vollen Lippen, die im Kerzenlicht rötlich glänzen.

„Was tun Sie da?", stößt er in einer, seiner sonstigen Natur vollkommen fremden Unbeholfenheit aus. Schon verselbständigt sich sein Blick und wandert an ihrem zarten Hals zu ihrer leicht geöffneten Bluse hinab, unter der sich ihre mädchenhafte Weiblichkeit deutlich abzeichnet. Sich die Lippen unbewusst befeuchtend gönnt er seinen Augen diesen betörenden Anblick nur allzu gern, zumal ihn ihre Knospen verführerisch anlächeln. Bei Merlin – ein BH würde ihre erblühenden Rundungen nur unsanft einzwängen.

„Könnten Sie mir wohl helfen?", haucht sie und setzt ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf, während das Kerzenlicht eine unergründliche Tiefe in ihren hellbraunen Augen entstehen lässt.

„Miss Logik, wenn Sie mir freundlicherweise zuerst einmal sagen würden, was Sie zu suchen beabsichtigen, wäre uns beiden geholfen", knurrt er wie ein heiserer Hund, dem man soeben auf den Schwanz getreten war und beugt sich vor. Seine Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Professor, gleich", entgegnet sie und zwinkert ihm zu.

Noch bevor er ihr etwas entgegnen kann, spürt er einen warmen Lufthauch auf der linken Wange. Unbewusst fährt er sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Haut, wünscht sich, ihren Atem einfangen zu können, um ihn bei Bedarf wieder zu spüren. Hinter Hermiones leicht gespitzten Lippen verbirgt sich das amüsierte Lächeln kaum.

„Miss Granger", hebt er an, sich seiner Lage voll bewusst und darüber wütend, sich der Schülerin ausgeliefert zu sehen.

„Ja?", entgegnet sie.

„Miss Granger, verschwenden Sie nicht unsere wertvolle Zeit, kommen Sie endlich zur Sache", erwidert er und kämpft gegen das unangenehme Kribbeln in seiner Nase an.

Ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben, stemmt sie sich noch etwas höher, schlägt die Beine gekonnt über den Tisch, wischt das Buch mit einer lässigen Geste weg und sitzt Augenblicke später vor Snape. Ihr linker Fuß lässt sich wie selbstverständlich in seinem prallen Schritt nieder, beginnt ihn sacht zu massieren. Ein leises Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken könnend schaut er, dieser Welt beinahe entrückt, erstaunt zu ihr auf. Seine linke Hand aber wandert langsam über Hermiones Knie bis zu ihrem Rocksaum, spielt mit ihm, ehe sie an den Innenseiten ihrer sich bereitwillig öffnenden Schenkel entlang gleitet. Snape neigt sich leicht nach vorn, schiebt seine Hand noch tiefer in diese wohlige Wärme und spürt die seidige Glätte ihres Slips. Seine Lippen befeuchtend schenkt er Hermione einen tiefen Blick, ehe er ihren weichen Mund mit einem tiefen Kuss verschließt und mit dem Zeigefinger ihr schwellendes Paradies streichelt.

„Professor Snape", seufzt sie, die 18jährige, nachdem sie sich aus dem Kuss gelöst haben und greift in ihre Brusttasche. „Ich habe es gefunden."

Mit einem verführerischen Lächeln hält sie ihm ein knallrotes Kondom vor die entzündete Nase. Er hebt eine Augenbraue.

„Es besteht Ansteckungsgefahr", schnurrt sie und beginnt an ihrer Bluse zu nesteln.

Als Nieswurz aka Severus seinem Bruder viele verschwitzte und bespritzte Stunden später dieses Erlebnis "eult" - klar, um ihn neidisch zu machen und um ihm zu verzählen, dass er sich jetzt viel jünger fühlt, tja, da "heult" dieser Pillenheini aus München doch glatt zurück, ob er - Nieswurz - , es für sinnvoll hielte, wenn er - Hans -, auch mal ne Runde vergammeln würde.

„Das tust du doch bereits", kommt's eulenwendend zurück.

_Und die Moral der Geschicht?  
Hmmm, Mumien küsst man eben nicht!_


End file.
